


Trimming The Tree

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco get ready for their first Christmas together in Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Trimming The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose follow up piece to my fic [A Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189903/chapters/40417907), but it's not necessary to read that one first! This is a standalone piece.

Humming to himself, Harry picked up a box and began to look through it. He’d found it in the attic when they’d cleaned the house up. He’d been surprised to find that the Blacks had Christmas decorations.

Draco had stopped him touching them at first, just in case any of them were cursed. But the spells that Draco had cast to check had revealed nothing untoward so they were ready to decorate the tree. 

“They’re all a bit dark,” Harry said, glancing up at Draco. “Can we change the colours?” 

“We’re wizards,” Draco replied. “We can change whatever we like. What colours should we have?” 

“Silver and gold?” Harry suggested, thinking that those colours would be more appropriate than red and gold. 

“Alright,” Draco said, nodding. “You do the gold ones and I’ll do the silver ones as we hang them.” 

Harry grinned and put the box on the floor between them. He picked one bauble up and tapped it with his wand, watching as it turned from a dark green to bright gold, then he hung it on the tree. 

“Nice,” Draco commented, bending down to pick a bauble too. Giving it a tap, it changed from black to silver and he hung it on the tree next to the gold one. “I know they’re my relatives, but I think they might have taken the whole Black family thing a bit too seriously.” 

Harry laughed. “Maybe a bit,” he agreed, continuing to pick baubles up and change the colour. He glanced at Draco and smiled to himself. A few months ago they’d finished their eighth year and moved into Grimmauld Place. It had taken them a while to get the house cleaned up and redecorated, but it was now almost unrecognisable as the house that had been used for The Order’s headquarters. 

Draco caught Harry glancing at him. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Harry said, still smiling. “Just thinking about how no-one would have thought we’d be living together, nevermind decorating a Christmas tree together.” 

“Oh,” Draco said, nodding. “It is a bit of a turn up for the books I suppose. But, I wouldn’t change anything that happened this year. Well, maybe a few things, but…” 

Harry smiled and leant across to kiss Draco gently. “Everything worked out in the end,” he said softly. “And now we get to host a Christmas party in _our_ house.” 

Draco smiled against Harry’s lips. “I know. I can’t wait.”


End file.
